Dead of Night-Lost in the Night
by champblaze
Summary: no real summary...vampires is all...several parings...combined both stories
1. Chapter 1

A/N...A NEW FIC OF A DRACULA LIKE NATURE...MATURE CONTENT..LEMONS AND BLOOD...MENTION OF RAPE AND GRAPHIC EXPLANATIONS...OOC ON SOME AND A TWIST AT THE END...THIS A TWO PART STORY...WITH THE SEQUEL SET TWENTY YEARS FROM THIS ONE...SO SIT BACK ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS THANKS

P/S...THIS FIRST PART IS A BACKSTORY..BARE WITH IT

DISCLAIMER...I OWN ONLY OC

* * *

A blood soaked battlefield filled with numerous bodies impaled on spikes, "How has it come to this...He is our King but this is not the work of a human" stated a priest, clutching his cross. Another man glares at the string of rotting corpses, "i hear he eats among the dead...even drinking their blood" he stated. The priest's eyes widen, "this has to end...bring him to the church" he states, leaving. The priest stands in the church as the doors open and two people enter but the priest is focused on the man in with long black hair. The man stood dressed in black but his most haunting feature was his steel blue eyes, "Father..why have you called me here?" he asked. The priest bowed his head, "Lord Vlad...you must ask god to forgive you for what you have done...you slaughter dozens in a rage for your wife's death...you insult messengers for other countries...you must repent" he stated. Vlad's blue eyes narrowed, "God?!...Where was god..when that foul king ra..pp...violated me...God spares no salvation for those who beg for it...Nor is he merciful to those who beseech his benevolence" he stated. The sound of a sword being drawn is heard, when suddenly vlad is stabbed in the back and another from the side. The priest walks towards vlad, "You are Cursed Vlad Dracul...your soul will never see heaven or hell...you fight your church...your people...You will be doomed to wander this world incorrupt and entire" he stated. Lightning strikes outside as the assassins drives the sword further into vlad's body killing him but that is not the last vlad dracul.

* * *

XIXIXIXI

The sound of a radio alarm wakes rukia kuchiki from her dreams of a chappy dominated world. Rukia pulls the cover and throws her legs to the floor but a shifting catches her attention. Rukia glances back to see a mop of orange hair, "ichigo..get up..we got class" she said, shaking him. Ichigo groans and sits up, "you got class at night...i dont..now let me sleep" he whispers, laying back down. Rukia clenches her fist and punches ichigo in the back, "dammit..midget" he shrieked. Rukia huffs and gets up to get dressed for her first night class of the semester. Ichigo watches her get dressed, "you know rukia..this afternoon was pretty intense" he smirked. Rukia rolled her violet eyes, "maybe but you slowed down at the end..lost some stamina" she smirked. Ichigo scowled deeply as he got up and walked to the bathroom. Rukia grabbed a chappy screen print tee and slipped it over her jeans, then fixed her hair and slipped on some kwiss shoes. Ichigo came out bathroom as rukia grabbed her bag, "so what class meets after 8pm?" he asked, climbing back into bed. Rukia slung the bag on her shoulder, "its some new class..it seemed interesting...the professor is new too..besides..i need the credits" she explained. Ichigo got comfortable as rukia kissed his cheek, "have fun" he waved, as she closed the door. Rukia walked out her dorm towards the main building of seireitei university. The moon shines eerily in the sky as rukia walks on the sidewalk but as she neared the building. A rumbling caught her attention as she turned a motorcycle pulled into one of the professor's parking spots. The person riding was dressed in black jeans and harness boots with a black undershirt. A black and red leather motorcycle jacket, his black hair blew in the wind but rukia was shocked to see his steel blue eyes. The biker got off the bike and slung a bag of his shoulder and walked onto the sidewalk towards rukia, "um..excuse me..you know how to get to room 501" he asked. A slight blush was on rukia's face as the guy waved his hand, "hello..yoohoo" he said. Rukia blinked back to reality, "huh..ohh..its in the main building..wait...you cant park there" she stated. The guy glanced back at his bike, "its cool" he smirked, walking off but he noticed rukia was following. Rukia caught up to the guy, "you said..501 right...my new class is there..you a student?" she asked. The guy chuckled a little, "uhh..you could say that..." he said, as they reached the main building. Rukia's phone beeped as the guy walked up the steps, "hey rukia...pick up some milk..when class is done" ichigo asked and rukia sighed, "alrite..talk to you later" she replied. Rukia walked the halls of the building and finally found room 501 but she heard chattering. Rukia walked as the other students looked, "hey..rukia..you taking this class too" stated a strawberry blond. Rukia waved hello, "hey rangiku..yea..its seems easy" she stated, taking a seat next to rangiku. Rukia scanned the class and saw several familar faces, orihime sitting next to her best friend tatsuki. Hisagi Shuuhei with his shy girlfriend Isane Kotetsu, "isane is such a nice girl but hisagi takes advantage of her..he cheats" rukia thought. Rangiku tapped rukia's shoulder, "hey..you heard anything about the professor" she asked and rukia shook her head.

The door opens again and students looked to see a young man with black jeans and white button up shirt untucked but rukia blink shocked, "its the guy from earlier" she thought. He placed his bag on the desk and his jacket on the chair, "sorry..i'm late...and sorry for the look..this is my first teaching job" he stated and tucked in his shirt, "oh..my name is professor mitsuomi kiriyu" he added. Some of the students chuckled and murmured, "professor..what sort of class is this..the info said history" hisagi asked. Mitsuomi tied his shoulder length hair into a ponytail, "oh sorry..its indeed history" he stated. Mitsuomi then cleared his throat, "Welcome..to my class..I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu...as i said...This class will deal with history but will try to separate fact from fiction...Our first topic..The Vampire" he explained. Rukia rolled her eyes slightly, "Now...i know you may think of this as something that does not exist other than in movies..books..Tv...games or with crazed killers but in history...it was spoken of as real...its caused mass hysteria in europe...Even forced people to stake corpses" mitsuomi explained. Mitsuomi raised his left, "on one side..they are seen as grotesque creatures" he stated and then raised his right, "to handsome..good looking young men..who sparkle" he added. Some of the students chuckled, "professor...i am fascinated by vampires...to be eternally young and sexy..its seems interesting" rangiku quipped. Rukia scoffed quietly, "a total come on...she probably gonna seduce him like our english teacher" she thought. Mitsuomi handed out workbooks to the class, "ok..open your books to page four..our first supposed vampire to speak about is...erzsebet or elizabeth bathory or popularly known as the blood countess" he stated. Tatsuki raised her hand, "professor..its says here she killed people for blood but for what reason?" she asked. Mitsuomi cleared his throat again, "good question...elizabeth was a vain woman...obsessed with her beauty...legends speak..one day by accident...as all things do...struck one of her handmaidens..drawing blood and elizabeth saw her skin was revitalized...so in her mind..the blood was the life...by accounts..she and her servants killed anywhere from 36 to 600 young women to satisfy her bloodlust...some accounts say she drank the blood others say..she bathed in the blood to keep herself young...despite not being charged...she was caught in 1610 and died in 1614 imprisoned in her castle" he explained. Rukia noticed some of the students cringe hearing the chilling account, "professor..its seems bathory was a serial killer...not some vampire...she was dubbed one because of the murders" she stated. Mitsuomi snapped his fingers, "good eye...that what this class is...we separate fact from fiction...well that all the time i have for today...we will meet up next week...same time...our next topic..is dear to my heart" he stated. The students started to file out, "rukia..he is so sexy..those eyes of his" rangiku said, as they left class. Rukia only rolled her eyes, "yea..yea..i'll see you later" she stated, heading in the opposite direction.

XIXIXIXI

Rukia got to the convenience store and headed inside to pick a half of gallon of milk but stopped when she saw mitsuomi enter the store, "seems we meet again.." he smiled. Rukia bowed slightly, "seems so professor..i have to say your class is interesting and your accent as well" she stated. Mitsuomi smiled softly, "thank you...i was..originally born in romania..my family travelled alot..london...paris...we moved to the states a few years ago...i actually own the old manison on the west end of campus...still got a alot work to go though" he stated. Rukia continued talking with mitsuomi till she reached her dorm, "good night professor" she stated. Mitsuomi simply waved as she walked inside, "hmm...most interesting" he thought, walking into a sudden appearing fog. Rukia opened the door and placed her bag on the sofa, then placed the milk in the fridge. Rukia then grabbed her workbook from class and looked through it before going to bed. Rukia entered her room to see ichigo watching van hellsing, "how was class?" he asked. Rukia placed her bag near a desk, "good..our professor is young...and the class is interesting" she stated. Ichigo glanced from back to tv as dracula was talking with van hellsing about their past. Rukia walked in the bathroom and got dressed for bed, due to an early class and ichigo for gym class. Meanwhile a fog rolled through campus as a student named hanataro yamada was being robbed by two men. One was a bald man in jeans and tattered shirt and the other was large man with jewlery on his fingers. The bald man grabbed hantaro by the collar, "come on cough up your cash" he sneered and heavy set man chomped a cookie. Amid the fog a pair of blue eyes surveyed the scene and soon the fog miraculously lifted. Hanataro whimpered in fright, "ikkaku..omaeda..i'm sorry..i dont have any money" he stated. Omaeda quickly punched hanataro in the gut as ikkaku rested his boot on his crumpled form. Suddenly a hand grabbed omaeda and snapped his neck with a quick twist. Hanataro looked up and saw a man with blue eyes, "you fucking bastard" ikkaku roared, pulling a knife. The man stood firm as ikkaku droved the knife in his chest but the man grabbed the knife hand and broke ikkaku's arm. Hanataro looked on in complete shock and disbelief but he gasped wide eyed as the man pulled out ikkaku's still beatiing heart and tossed it aside.

Hanataro watched ikkaku's lifeless body fall and the man stroll towards him, "are you alrite?" he asked. Hanataro blinked in shock, "Ye..yes..but y..you killed them" he stated. The man looked back but his eyes still glanced at hanataro, "i did...but the better question..is why you didnt run" he smirked. The man helped hanataro his feet and dusted him off, "whats your name..mines mitsuomi" he stated. Hanataro looked him in the eye, "hana..hanataro..you..you pulled out..ikk..ikkaku's heart" he stated. Miitsuomi chuckled slightly, "that i did...but arent you're glad they are dead..they can't harm anyone anymore...besides...my little flower..i can use a guy like you..for this and that" he stated. Hanataro started to blush, "i..i'm..not gay" he whispers and mitsuomi laughs, "oh no dear boy..now i kissed a boy before but..i meant being my daylight liason" he stated. Hanataro looked confused as mitsuomi tilted his head back and extended his nail, cutting his tongue drawing blood. Mitsuomi grabbed hanataro by the jaw and deeply kissed him, allowing the blood to run down his throat. Hanataro struggled but stopped and fell to the ground in a heap. Mitsuomi opened his eyes but they were no longer blue but black with gold irises as he walked to omaeda's body, "hmm..still warm" chuckled, ripping out the heart. Mitsuomi lifted the heart to his tilted back head and opened his jaws wide enough to dropped the heart in like a cherry. Mitsuomi swallowed the heart as hanataro got to his feet, "how do you feel..hana" he stated. Hanataro's eyes were glazed over, "i am ok..my master...i will be be your faithful servant...now what do you ask of me" he stated. Mitsuomi cracked a fang filled grin, "return home for now...in the morning come to the mansion on the west end of campus" he stated and hanataro headed off. The fog rolled in again as rats and wolves emerged from it and consumed the bodies of omaeda and ikkaku. Mitsuomi strolled in the fog as the wolves howl, "Children of the night..What music they make" he stated.

XIXIXIXI

Rukia walked to class as the sun started to go down with ichigo in tow, "you dont have to come you know" she stated. Ichigo sighed slowly, "well two students went missing..and you're my girlfriend..so i'm concerned" he states. Rukia scoffs slightly as they near the building, "good evening ms kuchiki" a voice states. Ichigo and rukia turn to see mitsuomi walking up, "hello professor kiriyu...this is ichigo kurosaki" she states. Mitsuomi extends his hand, "a pleasure...ichigo...what brings you here..is it the two missing students...i heard...such dreadful business" he stated. Ichigo rans his fingers through his orange hair, "yea got a lil protective is all..." he stated. Mitsuomi nodded with a smile, "good to be..most poeple dont have such a person...listen..come sit in on my class...it will be a good experience" he said. Ichigo nodded and followed them inside but he scowled slightly seeing orihime but put on a warm smile. Rukia knew they were an item freshman year but it was in the past, "hey kurosaki-kun...rukia-chan" orhime greeted and rukia waved. Rukia saw rangiku in a slutty outfit of a short plaid school girl skirt and tight white button top and knee high socks, "here we go" she thought, sitting down and ichigo next to her. Mitsuomi cleared his throat, "bun venit înapoi...which is romanian for welcome back...todays topic is to dear my heart...being a native romanian...this man was often spoken of in reverence or in terrified whispers...his name Vlad III...or commonly known as Vlad Dracula" he stated. The students murmured, "open your books to pg 12...vlad was born in november of 1431...he grew up to become the thrice voivode or prince of Wallachia..now part of romania...Vlad ultimately lost his life sometime in december 1476...Vlad dracula became the inspiration from Bram Stoker...after hearing of Vlad's cruelty" he explained. Mitsuomi sat on the top his desk, "It is said..the number of his victims reached nearly 100,000...in germany..his deeds were released in pamphelts but one passage...struck fear into the hearts of all...it is said..that he roasted children alive...those...their mothers forced to eat and he cut off theirs breasts...those..their husbands forced to eat...after that he had them all impaled" he explained. The student cringed and some wanted to vomit, "Lets end class early..this is very graphic information..Class Dismissed" mitsuomi stated.

The students filed out but ichigo, rukia and rangiku stayed behind, "professor...this vlad..he seems" rukia states, "i heard his name was also vlad the impaler" ichigo added. Mitsuomi arched an eyebow with a smirk, "yes..his weapon of choice..the iron spike...its said...in 1462..Mehmed II..who conquered Constantinople..known for pyschological warfare was sickened and fled after seeing 20,000 impaled bodies outside of vlad's castle" he explained. Ichigo's faces slightly paled, "we should go..come on ichigo" rukia stated, pulling him out the door. Mitsuomi grabbed his coat when he saw rangiku sitting at her desk, "ms matsumoto...why are you still here?" he asked. Rangiku rose from desk and sashayed up to him, "professor...you should know...i enjoy your class so much..." she smiles. Rangiku grabs his tie, "and i'll do anything to pass" she whispers. Mitsuomi blushes but on the inside is grinning ear to ear, "rangiku..can i call you that...this is just our second class and you're trying to seduce me for a better grade" he stated. Rangiku ran her fingers through his black hair, "its not uncommon for a girl to sleep her way to the top" she whispers in his ear. Rangiku brings her pouty full lips to his, soon their tongues swirled in their mouths and when the kiss broke, "well..lets go back to my place for a private lesson" he purrs.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi leads rangiku to his mansion, "so professor...you live alone?" she asked, as he opened the door. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "yea..i do..its still kinda a work in progress" he stated and she giggled. Rangiku slipped off her coat and walked in the living room, dropping it on a chair. Mitsuomi walked up behind her, "would you care for a drink and a tour" he whispers, before kissing her neck. Rangiku shivered at his cold touch, "of course lead the way" she whispers. Mitsuomi led her to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of chardony with two glasses, "sorry for the mess...i'm in the process to fixing several rooms" he stated, giving the tour. Rangiku sipped her wine but kept her eyes on his figure in his tight jeans, "so professor...where is the bedroom?" she stated, with a smirk. Mitsuomi flashed a toothy grin before turning, "follow me...its this way" he stated. Mitsuomi led rangiku upstairs and to a large bedroom, "welcome to where the magic happens" he smirks, opening the door. Rangiku walked in and was astonished seeing the large bed with satin red and black sheets. A large seventy inch tv on the wall and a walk in closet, "do you like it" mitsuomi asked. Rangiku turned to him, "yea...i could get use to this" she smirked, licking her pouty lips and unbuttoning her shirt. Rangiku sat on the bed and scotted back in further, "professor..i'm ready for my private lesson" she smirked, arching her eyebrows. Mitsuomi inched closer as rangiku sat up and perked up her breasts, "lets me check my lesson plan" he smirked, playing with her breasts. Rangiku leaned back as mitsuomi opened her shirt more for easy access to her chest. Mitsuomi started kneading the mounds and kissing her nipples. Mitsuomi leaned up and pull off his shirt as rangiku hiked up her skirt, "careful..i'm not wearing any panties" she giggled. Mitsuomi dove in tongue first on her trimmed pussy as she played with her right breast. Rangiku moaned softly as mitsuomi licked and sucked her clit, "right there..like that" she moaned, grabbing his head. Rangiku undid the last button of her shirt and her breasts were free as she fondled and licked her harden nipples. Mitsuomi introduced a finger causing her to giggle and moan, "mmmm..right there...you might get an A" she moaned. Mitsuomi silently rolled his eyes, "yea..she been around" he thought, "hmm...i perfer an A+" he states, adding another finger. Rangiku bucked as mitsuomi picked the speed of his fingering and her moans increased, "faster..i'm...i'm...gonna..cum" she screamed, arching her back. Rangiku panted in lust as she sat up, "i've never cum like that before" she giggled, standing him up and unbuttoned his jeans. Rangiku pulled out his ten inch dick, "its big" she giggled, licking the head before slipping it into her mouth. Mitsuomi groaned as rangiku went to work on his member like a lolipop and shedded the rest of her top, leaving her skirt around her waist. Rangiku continued to suck and playing with his balls before stopping and pulling him to the bed.

Rangiku spreads her legs for immedieate access as mitsuomi slipped off his jeans, "give to me pop quiz professor" she moaned. Mitsuomi climbed in bed and toyed with her wet hole before sliding inside her as she moaned feeling every inch. Mitsuomi lifted one of her legs on his shoulder as he pounded her hole, "ohh god...fuck me" she moaned and mitsuomi picked up the speed. Rangiku wailed in ecstacy as mitsuomi continued his pace as she came for a second time. Mitsuomi pulled out and lets rangiku climb on top in a reverse cowgirl, "god...i've never fucked like this" she moaned, bouncing up and down. Rangiku leaned back as mitsuomi propped up and continued to fuck her, "oh my god...mmmm" she wailed. Mitsuomi pushed her forward and started doggie style as rangiku screamed into the sheets, "she almost there..her blood will peak soon" he thought. Mitsuomi slapped her ass as she screamed his name and when he grabbed her hair, "yea..harder...faster...ima..ima" she screamed. Rangiku came for third thunderous time, "ready for the final exam" mitsuomi whispers, in her ear and she squeals in delight. Rangiku layed flat as mitsuomi slid in her sopping wet pussy oncemore, "oh god" she moaned but didn't notice his eyes shift. Mitsuomi leaned foward as rangiku wrapped her legs around him, "a little pain for a lifetime of pleasure" he purred. Mitsuomi ran his tongue over her neck as she gripped the sheets, "make all my dream come true" she moaned. Mitsuomi extended his fangs and bit into her neck causing her to scream but quickly turned to pitched moans. Mitsuomi growled as he drank rangiku's life away as her eyes widen and go dim. Mitsuomi lerched back with blood dripping down his lips and onto to rangiku's chest, "hmm...i give it a B+" he smirked, pulling out and jizzing on her stomach. Rangiku layed lifeless as the door opened and hanataro entered, "master...have you fed well?" he asked. Mitsuomi walked over to the dresser and poured a glass of wine, "she was a fitting meal and will make a fine bride but she will pale in comparsion to my real Prize...Rukia Kuchiki" he smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS DONE...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...NEXT CHAPTER WILL SEE THE NEXT BRIDE AND RANGIKU'S AWAKENING...WHO SHOULD HER FIRST LADY VICTIM BE...ALSO MITSUOMI STARTS HIS ENDEAVOR TO CLAIM RUKIA...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW...STAY FROSTY


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...FIRST A THANK YOU TO VAMPIRELOVER...FOR THE REVIEW...THIS CHAPTER WILL SEE THE NEXT BRIDE TAKEN AND MITSUOMI OR RATHER VLAD'S ENDEAVOR TO MAKE RUKIA HIS...AS ALWAYS...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

CH2

Mitsuomi walks down the stairs to the basement of his home with rangiku's lifeless body in his arms and hanataro behind them. Mitsuomi pushes the door to reveal several coffins, "master..when will she awaken" hanatro asked, as mitsuomi lifted the coffin lid with his foot. Mitsuomi then dropped rangiku unceremoniously in the coffin and slammed it shut, "its almost morning...she will awaken tonight...tell me does she live alone" he asks. Hanataro stands in thought, "yes master" he states and mitsuomi smirks, "good...go to her apartment..retrieve some clothes and such" he orders. Hanataro bows and heads off, while mitsuomi walks over to a large black coffin but stops when rangiku's phone goes off. Mitsuomi picks up the phone and anwsers, "Yo...ran...its shuuhei...you wanna meet up for a drink" shuuhei states. Mitsuomi smirks, "sorry shuuhei..i'm out with the girls...maybe another time" he states, in rangiku's voice. Shuuhei sighs on line, "alrite...oops..gotta go Isane woke up...be right there babe" he states, hanging up. Mitsuomi opens his coffin and slips in, "hmm...Isane...quite interesting" he thought, shutting the lid. Mtsuomi slowly drifts to sleep but his mind wanders to a forgotten night centuries ago.

_Flashback_

_An eerie graveyard was the backdrop of climatic battle as lone figure stands over an open grave, "Vampire...You lay here..Defeated..your castle plundered..your servants destroyed...and..The Girl is no longer in your reach...You are Judged and found wanting...What say you Now Vampire" the figure uttered. The vampire opened his blue eyes, "This is but a Respite in my Waking Dream" he utters, as a silver stake is drove into his chest._

Mitsuomi's eyes shot open as he opens his coffin but he feels something wet on his face and finds red tears, "It was dream..just a dream..in my living nightmare" he thought, getting up. Mitsuomi walked from the basement to see the sun out, "still a few more hours" he thought, walking upstairs. Mitsuomi headed to his bedroom and slipped on some jeans and tank top with some old worn boots. Mitsuomi walked downstairs and started on his different projects in the house. Hanataro returns an hour later with clothes in a duffle bag. Hanataro finds mitsuomi hanging several curtains in broad daylight, "Master what are you doing...the sun" he shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles airily, "You watch too many movies...an old dog like me can function during the day...its not my natural time..so my powers are weaker" he states. Hanataro sits on the sofa, "Master...how old are you" he asks and mitsuomi takes a seat next to him, "so interested..my little flower...no need to know...just does as i ask and you get a big reward" he whispers, tossiling hanataro's hair. Mitsuomi stands hanataro up, "Now...go to class..study hard" he orders and hanataro bows. Mitsuomi continues his work till the sun starts to set, "hmm...time to wake my dear" he whispers. The sun is slowly devoured by the night as mitsuomi walks down the steps to his basement but he finds an empty and open coffin. In the shadows of the ceiling a pair of sky blue eyes stare hungrily, "there you are..my dear" mitsuomi smirked. Rangiku lunged at him with a feral hiss but mitsuomi grabbed her by the throat, "are you trying to forsake..my gift" he hissed, dropping her. Rangiku slightly glared but started to feel her cold pale skin and felt her teeth were changed, "Am i dead" she whispered. Mitsuomi extended his hand to her, "No..you're not dead...you're undead" he cooed, helping her up. Rangiku looked into his shifting eyes and the realization struck, "you have been reborn...you will be forever young but you need to feed" mitsuomi states, biting his thumb. Rangiku's eyes shift as she sees the blood drip and quickly suckles his thumb, "so eager but you need to get cleaned up before we paint the town red" mitsuomi smirks. Rangiku looks down to see her naked body except for her skirt around her waist, "ok professor" she giggles.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi sits in living room now wearing stone wash jeans with a black polo shirt and white nikes with black strings. The sounds of footsteps catches his attantion as rangiku walks in, "do you like professor" she smirked, twirling. Rangiku wore a black pleated skirt that stopped mid thigh and a low cut pink shirt with a black vest, completing the outfit with calf length heeled boots and a pink scarf around her neck. Mitsuomi walks over to her and snakes an arm around her waist, "good enough to eat" he purred, leading her to the balcony. Mitsuomi started to walked up the side of the house to the roof, "come on..its a quick lesson" he smirks. Rangiku hesitantly starts to follow and soon follows him up, "now close your eyes...focus your senses...you feel the heartbeat of those around you...everything is heighten" mitsuomi explains. Rangiku opened her golden eyes, "amazing...i can feel everything...its beautiful...its like i can do anything...ohh..the girl down there is on her period..i can smell it...i can see clear across campus...i can hear everything...this is truly being alive" she states. Mitsuomi laughs softly, "ahh yes...everything...come let us depart on our journey" he stated, picking her up and dropping down to the mansion grounds. Mitsuomi and Rangiku head to the garage and climbed into a black mustang, "so tell me about your classmates rukia...orihime...tatsuki...isane" he asked, starting the car. Mitsuomi drove off the campus and into the night, "well rukia is dating ichigo...she can be a bit proper and skeptical...orihime...she and ichi were a thing freshmen year and she still got the hots for him...mmm..thinking now...i'd like taste her lips" rangiku explained. Mitsuomi glanced her way, "you may get the chance" he smirked and rangiku purred, "tatsuki is a total lezzy...she and orihime have fucked a few times...as for Isane...well she is shy and timid..i heard...a virgin too" she states. Mitsuomi grins softly, "a virgin...a rarity...i take it you heard from shuuhei" he asked and rangiku nodded, "yea...she won't put out...she saving for true love and such" she adds. Mitsuomi pulls into the parking lot of a night club called Las Noches, "go on ahead...we can't be seen together just yet" he stated. Rangiku got got out and walked towards line and was immediately let in. Mitsuomi waited a few minutes then got in line, dozens of girls turned to see him walk inside. The song Heat Miser by Massive attack started playing as mitsuomi glided through the people. Rangiku watched from the bar as mitsuomi strolled to the dancefloor and started swaying to the beat. Rangiku licked her lips as mitsuomi rocked his hips in his tight jeans and how he seemed to be unaware of the people around him. Mitsuomi seem to catch the gaze of every person as he danced but rangiku saw three in particular watching with bated breath.

The first was a dark skinned girl with green eyes and long wavy brown hair in her best come fuck me outfit, "hmm..her breasts are nearly my size...how i'd like to suck" rangiku thought. The second was a slender girl in a white dress with a fur necklace around her neck and long olive-green hair. The last was tomboyish girl wearing jeans the a blue tee and a white jacket with jaw length blue hair, "her eyes are different colors..sexy" rangiku thought. The three were enthralled by mitsuomi as the song shifted to Technologicque Park by Orbital. Mitsuomi walked from the dancefloor amid the stares and as if on cue the three followed him. Mitsuomi stood next to rangiku, "did you like" he asked and rangiku smirked, "you got me wet" she whispered. Mitsuomi turned back to the dance floor as the three girls walked up, "good evening ladies..care for a drink" he smiled. The dark skin girl was the first to speak, "sure...we'll take three margaritas" she stated. Rangiku noticed the girl with blue hair staring at her chest, "so what's your names" mitsuomi asked, handing them their drinks. The three introduced themselves as Mila rose, Apacci and Sun-sun, "Nice to meet you..i'm mitsuomi and this is Rangiku...what do you say we go somewhere less crowded" mitsuomi states, leading them to the Vip section. Mitsuomi found two sofas and the group sat down, "So..mitsuomi..that dance was..wow" mila rose states. Mitsuomi crosses his legs, "thanks but this club is nothing like some..i've had the pleasure of dancing in" he states. Sun-sun arched an eyebrow, "how so..mitsuomi" she asked and mitsuomi glanced at the dancefloor, "well...i've been to clubs in prague..new york...man prague had a huge club..made from an old factory...thousands of people" he explains. Mitsuomi notices rangiku chatting with apacci nearly ready to drain the girl dry, "ladies..who do you say we take this to a more private...setting" he states and the girls nod. Mitsuomi and rangiku lead them to his mustang and then to his mansion but all three are unaware that they will never see another sunrise.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi walked into his his recently finished palor with several glasses and a bottle of chardony and champange. Rangiku was on one sofa making out with apacci and had already slipped a hand down the girl's pants and top. Mitsuomi poured himself a drink and sat down between mila rise and sun-sun, "you friend works fast" sun-sun questions. Rangiku butterfly kisses apacci's neck as she fingers her wet inner lips, "mmm..so wet" she coos. Mitsuomi glances at sun-sun, "she does but..i'm better" he smirks, taking her chin and softly kissing her lips. Mila rose sips her wine and then grabs mitsuomi from sun-sun and deeply kisses him, then mila rose and sun-sun share a quick kiss. Mitsuomi stands and slips off his shirt while mila rose and sun-sun make out. Rangiku continued her asasult on apacci as mitsuomi started on sun-sun, "mmm...i wanna taste her" she thought. Sun-sun moaned softly as mitsuomi attacked her lips and neck while wrapping a leg around him. Mila rose poured herself another drink but didnt notice sun-sun's leg lift and shake but suddenly stopped. Mitsuomi lited up from sun-sun's now lifeless body and turned to mila rose, "you friend has no head for wine" he cooed. Mila rose chuckled as mitsuomi as placed himself between her legs, "dont worry...i'll keep you warm all night" she purred. Mitsuomi caressed her soft skin, "you're warm now" mila rose whispers and mitsuomi softly laughs, "the price was high...Sun-sun...I exhausted her" he whispers. Mitsuomi teases her lips as he caresses her skin, "so..soft...mmm..I could see you lying in bed of satin" he coos. Mila rose runs her fingers through his hair, "the things you say" she moans but she pants in lust as mitsuomi attacks her chest. Mitsuomi bites into mila rose's breast as she moans and grabs his head. Rangiku takes the cue and sinks her fangs into apacci's neck causing her to buck and scream but its muffled by rangiku's hand. Mitsuomi lifts himself up as mila rose runs her hand between her legs but when she looks up. Mila rose sees rangiku tossing apacci to the floor and the lifeless look in her eye. Mila rose gasps in shock but screams seeing sun-sun dead as well but before she can move. Mitsuomi covers her mouth, "shh..you will wake the dead" he whispers and rangiku snorts licking her bloodstained lips, "hand me a glass" he adds. Rangiku tosses mitsuomi a glass and he bites mila rose's wrist letting the blood fill the glass. Mitsuomi drops the hand, "do you want the rest..dear" he states and rangiku squeals in delight. Rangiku jumps into mila rose's lap and bites down on her neck, mila screams in agony but it soon fades. Mitsuomi sips the blood like wine as rangiku stands, "hmm...C+...average" he whispers. Rangiku licks her lips, "my god..mmm...i never experienced something like this before..." she purred. Mitsuomi took her chin softly, "good work..not a drop spilt...not bad for your first" he smirked. Rangiku kisses him deeply, "god..i'm ready to cum so bad" she purred but mitsuomi shushed her, "later..i'll deal with the bodies...then i need to do something...if you be good...i'll bring you a big surprise" he cooed. Rangiku grinned and headed to take a shower and deal with an urge.

Hanataro walks into the palor as mitsuomi lifts apacci on his shoulder, "oh..good..hanataro...clean up..i'll deal with the bodies" mitsuomi states. Hanataro follows him to the garage as he places apacci on top of the others in his mustang, "hana..go to the living room and grab the sword above the mantle" mitsuomi asks. Hanataro walks to the living room to find a black claymore above the mantle and brought it to mitsuomi, "this sword...?" he asked. Mitsuomi took the sword, "it was mine...it helped me carve my way through dozen of turks" he states and then turns to hanataro, "i'll should be back before dawn...oh and make sure rangiku stays here" he adds. Mitsuomi climbs into mustang and drives into city and then stops at gas station. Mitsuomi drives for nearly an hour and finally stops a few miles outside of seireitei, "this should be good" he thought, getting out. Mitsuomi looked around and saw nothing but forest as he opened the trunk, grabbing the gas cans. Mitsuomi then lifted each body and placed on the ground near the car, then grabbed the sword and a shovel out of the back seat. Mitsuomi starts digging a hole in the ground and when he finished picked up the sword. Mitsuomi lifted mila rose by the hair and sliced off her head, kicking the body in the hole. Mitsuomi continued the process with sun-sun and apacci, "well they were unique but their blood average" he thought, pouring the gas in the hole. Mitsuomi reached in the passenger window and grabbed a pack of menthol cools and a zippo, slipping off his bloody shirt. Mitsuomi lit the shirt tossing it into the pit and then a cigarette as the fire sparked, "reminds me of the old days" he joked. Mitsuomi eventally tossed the heads into the pit and stoked it with more gas, after an hour the bodies were unrecognizably charred. Mitsuomi covered the hole with dirt to put of the fire and tossed the shovel in the trunk, "hmm...i'm still hungry..maybe i should pay rukia a visit" he thought, driving off.

XIXIXIXI

Rukia yawned loudly as she walked into empty her bedroom, "stupid ichigo...going clubbing" she huffed, climbing into bed. Rukia soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep but was unaware of a mist entering her room coalescing into mitsuomi. Mitsuomi glided to her bed and gently layed down next to rukia, "tonite you will dream of me...then you will yearn for my touch" he cooed. Rukia opened her eyes to find herself in a violet evening gown and numerous people dancing, "care to dance" a voice said. Rukia turned to see a man in a tuxedo wearing a mask but she saw steel blue eyes, "um..sure" she stated. Rukia took the blue eyed stranger's hand as the blue danube started to play, "hand up here..its the waltz" he stated. Rukia had never danced the waltz but she felt like a pro as they swayed around the dancefloor among the other masked couples. Rukia tried her best to figure out who this person was, "his eyes are haunting...they go with his black hair" she thought but she gasped slightly as he dipped her. The stranger pulled her close, "you dance divinely..." he mused and rukia blushed continuing to dance. Mitsuomi grinned seeing the content smile on rukia's face, "i hope you like the dream...once i make you mine..we will dance like that for real" he mused. Mitsuomi slowly moved the covers and moved rukia's hair away from her slender neck. Mitsuomi softly kissed her neck before biting down eliciting a heavy sigh and moan from rukia. The sound of a door jiggling kept mitsuomi from continuing and he vanished without a trace. Ichigo opened the door to their room and rukia sound asleep, not waking her he climbed in and kissed her cheek but he noticed to puncture marks on her neck, "what is that?" he thought.

Mitsuomi walked through the campus courtyard with a playful smirk on his face, "mmm...A-...so sweet..but something was off...oh well" he thought. Mitsuomi continued to walk when he saw a curious person walking alone, "hmm...i know her" he thought and smirked, "Orihime Inoue" he whispers. Orihime stops in her track as the wind blew her auburn hair, turning slightly she saw mitsuomi and waved, "Hello professor..why are you here so late" she asked. Mitsuomi waved back, "not much...went to a club and now..i'm looking for a bite to eat...why are you out so late" he smirked. Orihime giggled softly, "most places are closed...i came from a late movie" she states. Mitsuomi extends his hand, "if you're hungry..i have some left over pizza" he stated, his eyes shifting. Orihime takes his hand with an enthralled look on he face, "sure professor" she smiled. Mitsuomi lead orihime to his mansion the same way he did rangiku. Mitsuomi opened the door and lead her to the living room, "wait here" he smiled, heading to the ktichen. Mitsuomi entered to the kitchen to find rangiku in pair of booty shorts and tight white tank top, "i have a surprise for you" he smirked. Mitsuomi picked the box of pizza and led rangiku to the living room but stopped her at the door. Rangiku peered inside and saw orihime sitting on the sofa, "for me" she asked and mitsuomi glanced back, "for us...she will be joining the party" he smirked. Mitsuomi walked in and sat the box on the table, "eat your fill" he smiled, taking a slice. Orihime took a slice and started eating, "so tell me...do you like ichigo kurosaki" mitsuomi stated out of the blue. Orihime turned bright red, "kurosaki-kun...well we dated freshman year but we broke up" she whispers and mitsuomi arches an eybrow, "how so..such a lovely girl as yourself" he mused. Orihime nibbled on her pizza with red cheeks but she gasped as mitsuomi sat next to her, "its seems ichigo was a fool..leaving you...but i can see the reason...rukia is something else" he states. Orihime sighed heavily, "she is nice but..kurosaki-kun...he..he left me for her" she whispers. Mitsuomi wiped a tear from her eye, "his loss" he cooed, softly kissing her and without hesitation orihime kissed him back. There was a moment of silence after they broke apart from one another, "Professor..I want you...i want you to make love to me" orihime whispers. Mitsuomi stands and extends his hand to lead her upstairs to his bedroom and after closing the door orihime kissed him again. Mitsuomi continued kissing her as he moved them towards the bed, "orihime are sure..i'm your teacher...this is wrong in a way" he stated and she shook her head, "i wanna be different" she whispers, laying back. Mitsuomi softly smirks but as he leans down to unbutton her top, the door opens. Mitsuomi looks back to see rangiku, "Rangiku you're here too" orihime stated and rangiku smiled, "I'm here to watch and join in..if you let me..hime" she cooed. Before Mitsuomi could respond orihime kissed him on the lips as rangiku took a seat in a chair near the bed. Mitsuomi broke the kiss and proceeded to unbutton orihime's light blue shirt and slid it off her shoulders, leaving only a pink lace bra to hold back her well endowed breasts. Orihime leaned up with a mischievous smirk which gave mitsuomi a rise as she removed the offending cloth exposing her ample breasts. Rangiku licked her lips, "I must say you have some great breasts...Orihime" she stated, cheerfully as she stood up and walked seductively towards them. Orihime blushed slightly, "thank you...tatsuki-chan loves them" she replied with a mischievous tone. Rangiku climbed into the bed, "Although…" she stated removing her top and exposing her own assets, "they're not quite as big as mine" she added. Rangiku started kissing mitsuomi then broke to kiss orihime, their tongue swirling around each others. Mitsuomi smirked as he pulled off his shirt and layed on his side as they continued their make out session. Rangiku broke off the kissing and petting, "dont feel left out professor" she cooed, unbuckling his jeans and exposing his ten inch member. Orihime's eyes slowly widen seeing it, "Kurosaki-kun isnt that big" she whispered and mitsuomi laughed but rangiku smirked.

Rangiku stretched out her hands and flexed her fingers as she examined mitsuomi's manhood waiting in anticipation to feel it oncemore. Eager to start she cupped the undersides of her breasts and gently spread them before pressing the center of her chest against his cock, sandwiching it between her fleshy mounds. Rangiku smiled as she felt the immense heat radiating from his dick threatening to melt her very being. Rangiku immediately pressed her breasts together tightly squeezing mitsuomi's stick between her cleavage just before beginning to administer an up and down motion. Mitsuomi reflexively tilted his head back and his jaw dropped slightly from the feeling she was giving him. Orihime started caressing his chisled abs and chest while they kissed. Rangiku continued her action but now started to move her body in an up and down motion but to add to the mix she also pressed towards him getting the maximum length through her valley. Rangiku added a finishing touch she stuck out her tongue far enough to lick the tip of mitsuomi's member when she moved down on him. Mitsuomi groaned in pleasure, "Damn…Rangiku" he barely managed to squeeze through gritted teeth. Orihime continued to kiss his chest and started to take off her black skirt. Rangiku silently had to thank mitsuomi for bringing orihime into the fold as she continued using her breasts and tongue to stimulate him. Rangiku slowed her pace when a mischievous thought popped into her mind, "he'll love this" she thought, stopping her motions and looked up, "why don't you take a seat further in the bed...don't want you cumming too soon" she smirked. Mitsuomi rolled his eyes but did as she suggested, after all rangiku was acting to his will and desire. Rangiku extended a hand to orihime and helped her off the bed, "no need to get all pouty...I think you're going to love this" she smiled wide. Mitsuomi folded his arms behind his head and as soon as rangiku stood up straight. They each wrapped one arm around each other's backs and gently pressed their breasts against each other before fiercely kissing each other on the lips and through the brief moments in which their mouths weren't joined mitsuomi saw their tongues wrestling with one another. After their inprompt to make out session Rangiku kissed Orihime at the base of her neck, again just below her breasts and finally on her naval which both women seemed to enjoy. Rangiku glanced mitsuomi's way, "Like what you see?" she asked but mitsuomi only smirked. Orihime giggled softly, "we'll have to take that as a yes" she states as the two women made their way towards the bed. Rangiku climbed in first and layed on her back, "why don't you show orihime what you can do?" she suggested. Mitsuomi rolled off he bed and got to the front, "orihime..lay flat...spread eagle" he playful commanded. Orihime complied when eager anticipation as he placed his hands over orihime's waist before sliding his dick inside her. Orihime lets out a surprised moan as she hadn't expected it to feel quite so good, "this better than kurosaki-kun and tasuki-chan" she thought. The feeling only intensified further for Orihime as rangiku began to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples, licking the nubs and suckling them.

Orihime soon arched back letting a high pitch wail as her wall clenched around mitsuomi's dick and he slowly pulled out. Orihime looked at him curiously before he gestured her to move aside and much to his earnest surprise she complied. Mitsuomi immediately turned his gaze towards Rangiku who seemed eager to see what he had in mind. She got her answer when mitsuomi lifted up on her left leg and pressed it against his chest as he placed his knees on opposite sides of her right, positioning rangiku to lie on her right side as he inserted himself between her folds. Orihime felt left out as rangiku started to pant, "Oh fuck...that's good" rangiku moaned but she beckoned for orihime. Orihime crawled over and rangiku restarted their makeout session as mitsuomi kept his pace. The sounds of Orihime and Rangiku's moans filled the room as mitsuomi continued to pound into rangiku who kept squeezing him tighter and tighter. While Orihime was fingered by rangiku however what orihime didn't know was that rangiku's insides were clamping down on mitsuomi's dick like a vice. Rangiku's breathing became increasingly heavy as she felt her orgasm building up, without even realizing it orihime had started massaging her breasts to maximize the pleasure she was experiencing. Mitsuomi felt the aroma of orihime's blood, "god..she's almost there" he thought. Mitsuomi picked his pace as rangiku's heat and tightness continued to push him towards the edge. Rangiku soon climaxed spraying her juices over her professor and master's crotch which had the predictable effect of sending him over the edge as well. Mitsuomi knew now was the time to seize orihime's life blood and with mental nod to rangiku she grinned in pleasure. Mitsuomi grabbed orihime's hips and slid inside her oncemore but lifted her up to sit in his lap, while rangiku manuvered behind as he started pounding orihime. Mitsuomi and orihime's lips smashed back forth while rangiku licked her neck. Mitsuomi moved off her lips and down her neck but while with soft growl bit into orihime's neck. Orihime screamed in pleasure but wailed more when rangiku took her wrist and bit into it, drawing blood. Orihime's eyes slowly widen and her moaning stopped as mitsuomi dropped her on the bed with a satisified hiss and rangiku moaned in pleasure.

When it was finally done Rangiku found herself collapsing from the overwhelming sensations she was experiencing. Mitsuomi licked his lips with a smirk, "mmm...B+" he cooed, pulling out but still hard. Rangiku panted and purred in ecstacy, "That was…" she panted and mitsuomi grinned, "the intensity of sex makes the blood even sweeter" he smiled. Rangiku suddenly felt a tapping on her thigh and looked to see mitsuomi's still rock hard member. Mitsuomi grabbed rangiku by the hips and slid in with a quick shove but he lifted her off the bed and stood straight up. Rangiku braced one arm on his chest and her other arm around his neck as he started pounding with his arms holding her up. A loud gasp suddenly filled the room as both turned to see orihime lerch up with gold eyes and a playful look, "I feel different...I feel reborn and I'm hungry" she stated but started pouting. Rangiku lifted herself off of mitsuomi and rushed to the bed while mitsuomi sat in a chair and stroked his member. Rangiku moved her hair to cut above her nipple to draw blood. Orihime took her cue and immediately started to fondle one breast and suckle the other to drink the blood of her new sister so to speak. Eventually Rangiku placed her fingers over Orihime's cheeks signaling her to stop. Rangiku then repositioned herself so that Orihime's face was just below her dripping wet pussy, "Let's see if you can get me off" rangiku commanded. Feeling somewhat curious and having learned from tatsuki, orihime grabbed onto Rangiku's hips for support as she raised her head and licked the edges of rangiku's sex. Orihime to her surprise found she actually enjoyed the sweet taste of her nectar and the feeling of rangiku's insides lightly gripping her tongue. Judging from the moans she was letting out rangiku was enjoying the experience. Mitsuomi continued to stroke his stick and soon felt the release approaching, with a whistle both girls stopped their play and crawled to the edge of the bed. Mitsuomi walked to them stroking his member rapidly and with a jerk came all over the waiting eager faces and hair. Mitsuomi stretched his arms up with a content sigh, "tonight was fun" he thought. Rangiku and Orihime shared a cum covered kiss as mitsuomi watched on, "Welcome to the Night" he cooed and both girls grinned, with golden eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CHAPTER 2 IS DONE AND ORIHIME'S INITIATION INTO HER DARK REBIRTH...NEXT CHAPPY WILL HAVE MITSUOMI USING ORIHIME TO DRIVE A WEDGE BETWEEN ICHIGO AND RUKIA...WILL IT WORK AND THE INTRODUCTION OF MITSUOMI'S NEMESIS...THANKS FOR READING...AS ALWAYS...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW...STAY FROSTY...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...ANOTHER THANKS TO VAMPIRELOVER FOR THE REVIEW...AS ITS STANDS NOW...I WILL PROBABLY COMBINE THE SEQUEL WITH THIS STORY..INSTEAD OF TWO STORIES BUT WILL HAVE AN AUTHOR NOTE TO SHOW THE READER THE BREAK...AS ALWAYS...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

CH3

Rukia groaned as she shuffled to the bathroom, the time was 2pm and she hadn't left her room. Rukia stared at her reflection, "why am i so pale and tired" she thought but noticed the punctures marks on her neck. Rukia ran her fingers across them and started to feel a heat in her stomach and lower region. Rukia slowly moved her hand inside her pajama top and caressed her breast but a knocking quickly snapped her back to reality. Rukia sighed heavily and splashed some water on her face, "What?!" she barked. Rukia quickly opened the door to see ichigo, "you need to get dressed...i'm taking to the hospital" he stated. Rukia pushed passed him and climbed into bed, "i'm fine...just tired" she snapped. Ichigo huffed throwing his hands into the air, "really...you've stayed in bed since last night...besides those marks dont look normal" he states. Rukia threw a pillow over head and tried to go to sleep but ichigo pulled the covers off of her, "No...get up..get dressed and lets go please" he half shouted. Rukia huffed loudly as she trudged to the dresser and grabbed a light blue dress from the drawer to get dressed. Ichigo and rukia walk outside and she shields her eyes from the sun, "goodness you look dreadful..rukia" a voice said. Ichigo looked back to see mitsuomi walking up, "hello again..ichigo..." mitsuomi states, extending his hand. Rukia softly smiles seeing mitsuomi, "hello professor...what brings you here?" she asks. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair, "I was on way to see you and to tell you our class has been moved to tonite but seeing your condition..i would advise against it" he stated. Rukia shook her head, "its alrite..i will be there" she smiled and left with ichigo. Mitsuomi waved with an unnoticed smirk, "good...you're starting to yearn for me" he thought. Ichigo huffed slightly, "your professor is creepy...thats twice..he's appeared from thin air" he stated. Rukia rolled her eyes climbing into ichigo's white silverado, "he is not creepy...he is nice and kind...a gentleman..unlike you" she stated, adding a smirked. Ichigo started to scowl as the left the parking lot to head to Seireitei General.

The pair arrived to the hospital and head to the office of ryuken ishida, the parent fo one of ichigo's classmates uryu ishida. Ichigo knocked on the door twice while rukia leaned on the wall with her arms folded. The door opened revealing a man with narrow blue eyes and glasses with white hair, "uryu told me you were coming..follow me" he states. The man leads them to an exam room, "take a seat..i'm ryuken ishida" he introduces. Rukia take a seat on the exam table and ichigo takes a seat near the door, "i'm concerned...since last night..she's been really tired..almost drained" ichigo stated. Ryuken reached into a drawer for a stethoscope and blood pressure monitor, "any other symptoms?" he asked. Rukia suddenly kicked the table with her shoe, "Dont speak like..i'm not here...i'm just tired" she snapped. Ryuken only glared slightly placing the cuff around rukia's arm and ichigo rolled his eyes. Ryuken took rukia's blood pressure and found it to be low but he saw the marks on her neck, "it can not be" he thought. Ryuken finished his exam and removed his glasses, "how long have you had those marks?" he asked. Rukia ran her fingers over them, "i dunno" she replies and ichigo coughs slightly, "since last night" he added. Ryuken pulled out a pad and wrote a prescription, "you are anemic...drink plenty of fluids and takes these iron pills" he orders. Rukia snatches the paper and quickly leaves and ichigo soon follows. Ryuken walks to the window as the door opens again to reveal his son uryu, "its seems your instinct was right..uryu" he states. Uryu adjustes his glasses as ryuken turns to him, "those were the marks of the vampire...she has been marked" ryuken states. Uryu sighs softly, "Ryuken...there is something else...rukia's professor bears a striking resemblance to the creature from great grandfather's journal...the vampire..Dracula" he states. Ryuken scoffs slightly, "Impossible...Dracula was destroyed...no matter..stay close to rukia..the vampire will come...As quincys we will send it back into the darkness from whence it came" he states.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi walks through campus on his way to his class when he sees Isane walking towards the main building, "See me" he whispers. Isane glances his way but keeps walking and then he sees Shuuhei run up and draps an arm around her. Mitsuomi growls softly as he continues to the building and into his class, only several students were in attendance. Mitsuomi started to take roll, "hmm..its seems rangiku and orihime will not be attending...ruki" he stated, when the door opened and rukia entered. Rukia took her seat and mitsuomi smiled, "welcome back...its seems the change to the class was an inconvience to some but it will not deter us" he stated. Rukia noticed only her, tatsuki, isane, shuuhei and four others had attended. Mitsuomi started his lecture on vampiric ideolegy and superstition but rukia seemed more concerned with him than the class. Tatsuki tapped rukia's shoulder shaking her back to reality, "rukia have you seen..orihime...she didnt come home last night or come to class today" she states. Isane hears this and joins the conversation, "Rangiku too...not since the class about dracula..." she states. Mitsuomi clears his throat, "excuse me...eyes front" he states, smiling. All three girls mutter apologizes, when the door is knocked on. Mitsuomi opens the door to see a man with white hair and upturned eyebrows with red eyes, "can i help you sir?" he asks. The man flashes a badge, "I'm Detective Kariya...i'd like to speak with in private..at the precinct" he states and mitsuomi turns back to his class, "my humblest apologizes..we must cut our class short again...i must deal with a private matter" he smiles, leaving. Rukia stares with a concerned look as the others file out of class, "that was a cop" she thought.

Rukia returned home and took a quick shower and went straight to bed but found her room empty again. Rukia layed in bed trying to sleep but couldn't, her mind seem to wander to her professor and the heat started to build up inside her again. Rukia reached into her pajama bottom and started rubbing her clit, with her other hand cupped her breast. Rukia moaned softly into her pillow, sliding two fingers in her pussy and started fingering herself. Ichigo walked through the apartment and towards their room when he heard moaning inside. Ichigo carefully opened the door and saw rukia on the bed masturbating but before he could walk in and join. Rukia whispered mitsuomi's name several times and ichigo was shocked, "what the fuck" he thought, storming off. Rukia felt her limit approaching and with a shiver climaxed, "huh...why did do that" she thought, panting. Rukia sat up and walked to the bathroom but on the way heard the tv playing. Rukia walked to the living room and cleaning her hands and found ichigo drink a beer, "when did you get home" she asked. Ichigo scowled but said nothing at first, "i heard you" he uttered. Rukia stood confused but realized, "you were watching..you perv" she chided and ichigo scoffed, "No..i heard you say His name" he shot. Rukia blushed slightly, "So..i think about alot of guys" she shot back and ichigo gasped. Ichigo quickly stood and stormed out of the apartemnt and rukia to her room. Rukia plopped onto the bed, "why did i say that...its was first time..its usually ichigo or some anime character..why the professor" she thought. Ichigo meanwhile drove through town finally stopping at a local bar, "damn midget...how can she say that" he thought. Ichigo walked in and took seat in a secluded corner but saw a strange sight. Ichigo saw orihime and rangiku dressed in black skimpy outfits. Rangiku wore a tight mini skirt and a leather corset with heels. Orihime wore a long frilled skirt that hugged her hips. A tight long sleeve button up top that stop mid waist and showed off her flat stomach. Ichigo gulped slightly but noticed both were sweet talking a guy with red hair and tattoos. Orihime noticed ichigo and tapped rangiku's shoulder, "no not yet..the master said to wait...besides...i wanna taste this guy" rangiku whispers. Orihime pouted but placed her hunger above her desire to make ichigo hers again.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi stared impassively at the one way mirror, "Excuse me..i've been here three hours...Is there a reason for this" he stated. The door finally opened with another detective and kariya entering with a folder, "Sorry but we were waiting on a some things...this is detective Yoshi Nieder" he stated. Kariya sat down across from mitsuomi and yoshi leaned on a wall, "First..do you know these girls" kariya asked, placing two pictures on the table. Mitsuomi looked them over, "of course...rangiku matsumoto and orihime inoue..students in my history class at seireitei university" he replied. Yoshi walked over to the table, "did you know both are missing" she asked and mitsuomi glanced her way, "No...they did not attend class tonight...i am not privy to their personal lives" he replies. Kariya narrows his eyes, "Professor...we brought you in because you were last seen with rangiku...she attended your class and vanished a few days ago...and orihime last night" he states. Mitsuomi tilts his head in confusion, "i do not understand...why question me on their disappearances" he asked. Yoshi picked a file and opened it, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu...age 26...young for a college professor...born in romania november 5 1987...your parents moved to london in 1990...you attended Westminster Kingsway College attaining your teaching degree in record fashion but declined to teach in london...you moved to new york in 2007 and earned citzenship a year later...bounced around...finally landing at job at Louisiana State University in 2010 but was let go in early 2012...now you teach here at seireitei university...why move so much" she stated. Mitsuomi shifted in his chair with a sigh, "my mother was a gyspy...no real roots...followed the winds...something i inherited from her...i'm afraid" he stated. Kariya opened another file, "its seems the reason you were let go at LSU...was sleeping with a student...she was consenting but her family was wealthy and they made several insinuation" he stated. Mitsuomi eyes narrowed, "I resent the accusation..detective...i have nothing to hide...if you continue to insult me..i will ask for a lawyer" he stated.

Before kariya could retort the door opened and officer poked his head in, "sorry to disturb you...we just got a call from masbashi in vice and he saw two girls matching the description of those girls" he stated. Yoshi arched an eyebrow, "where...and how long ago" she asked and the oifficer walked in, "about an hour ago...in the company of drug dealer Renji Abarai" he explains. Kariya sighs deeply then turns to mitsuomi, "its seems you're free to go mr kiriyu..my apologizes" he states. Mitsuomi rises from his seat with a sincere smile, "no need detective..you were doing your job" he states, shaking kariya's hand. Mitsuomi then turns to yoshi, "a pleasure...detective nieder" he smiles, kissing her hand. Yoshi watches him leave, "I dont trust him...we should get warrant and search his place" she states and kariya nods. Mitsuomi walks out of the precinct and looks at his watch, "midnight...i should pay rukia visit...this cop business is cutting it too close" he thought, walking the streets. Mitsuomi decides to returns home first but as he enters the home finds noises coming from the living room. Orihime and Rangiku were feeding on a man with bright red hair and tattoos, clearing his throat mitsuomi walked in. Both looked up with blood stained lips and rushed to his side, "having fun..i see" he cooed, walking to the body. Mitsuomi fished the man's pockets for his wallet and found his ID saying renji abarai and he turned with glare to his two brides. Both girls eyes widen in fear but mitsuomi embraces them, "do not fear me...i'm just a little upset...i'll dispose of the body...i want you two to find ichigo..keep him occupied" he stated and both kissed him. Mitsuomi hoisted renji on his shoulder as rangiku and orihime left to find ichigo, "those girls know nothing of a low profile" he thought. Mitsuomi walked outside and found renji's corvette and stuffed him in the passenger seat, climbing in mitsuomi drove through town. Mitsuomi found a parking garage and drove to the top to park. Mitsuomi climbed out and reached into his pocket and pulled a handkerchief to stick in the gas tank. Mitsuomi lit the handkerchief and strolled off vanishing into a fog as the car exploded, "now..rukia..i'll make you see me" he thought.

XIXIXIXI

Rukia tossed and turned in her bed as she had a horrid nightmare of ichigo cheating on her with orihime but the source of her plight was lounging on the roof of her apartment building. Rukia quickly sat up covered in cold sweat, "ichigo" she whispered, getting up. Rukia puts on some jeans and a chappy hoodie and headed outiside, dialing ichigo's phone but got no anwser. Rukia continued walking with her phone in her ear and suddenly bumped into something or someone. Rukia nearly fell back but someone caught her, looking up she saw mitsuomi staring back, "are you alrite?" he asked concerned. Rukia started blushing, "i'm ok..professor...just out of sorts" she stammered. Mitsuomi shook his head, "why are you out so late..you should be sleeping...boy trouble..perhaps?" he mused. Rukia blushed softly but kept a straight face, "No...just couldn't sleep" she stated and mitsuomi softly chuckled. Mitsuomi led her to a bench and they sat down but both sat in silence, "um professor...i was curious about something...about dracul..he could not have been all bad" rukia stated. Mitsuomi inwardly smiled, "he has a tragic tale...used by most..loved by one" he stated. Rukia arched an eyebrow as she sat back, "loved by one" she asked and mitsuomi nodded, "yes..his princess...he held her in the highest regard..above everyone on earth...her hair was..soft almost white...shining in daylight...a rare beauty" he explained. Mitsuomi stared at the ground, "but fate can be cruel...during a battle in which Vlad won...the vengeful turks shot an arrow proclaiming vlad had died...his wife...grieve stricken...flung herself into the river" he stated. Rukia noticed a tear run down mitsuomi's cheek, almost drawn to it she reached to wipe it way but mitsuomi grabbed her wrist. Mitsuomi gazed into her violet eyes as she gazed into his steel blue and both drew closer and closer, their lips nearly touching. The sound of footsteps stops them and rukia turns to see ichigo with a deep scowl, "ichigo...its not what it looks like" rukia whispers. Ichgio marches over and grabs mitsuomi by the collar and stood him up, "what the hell are you doing" he hissed. However before mitsuomi could explain himself, ichigo punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. Mitsuomi clutched his bloody lip as ichigo stood over him, "you're a teacher..taking advantage of a student" ichigo growled. Rukia rushed to mitsuomi's side as he stood, "Ichigo..why did you do that...we were just talking" she shouted and ichigo scoffed, "You were about to kiss him...he is your teacher" he shot. Mitsuomi cleared his throat as he bowed, "My sincerest apologies...I have offended you both...Ichigo...Rukia...I will bother you no more" he stated, walking off.

Mitsuomi smirked as he heard rukia and ichigo arguing, "all according to plan..." he thought. Mitsuomi continued to walk as two familiar presences appeared, "did it work professor" rangiku asked. Mitsuomi softly chuckled, "yes...you did good work orihime" he smiled, as they clung to his arms. Meanwhile ichigo and rukia continued to argue, "i cant believe you punched him" rukia shouted, nearing their apartment. However a person stood waiting, "Uryu?" ichigo asked and uryu adjusted his glasses, "i need to talk to you both" he stated. Ichgio and rukia looked confused, "what are you talking about" ichigo asked and uryu adjusted his satchel, "we should wait for the others" he replies. Several footsteps alert them and they turn to see shuuhei, isane and tatsuki, "why did you call us here?..ishida" tatsuki asked. Uryu cleared his throat, "this concerns you all...a darkness has descended upon this campus...come i will explain inside" he states. The group heads to rukia's apartment and take seats, "what do you mean..ishida" shuuhei asked. Uryu opened the satchel and pulled out an old diary with several pictures, "first of all..what i'm about say is fact...so keep an open mind...Professor Kiriyu...is a 500yrs old...Vampire" he stated. Rukia's eyes slowly widen but ichigo and shuuhei scoffed, while tatsuki and isane gasped, "are you crazy...uryu...i'll admit he is creepy but a vampire" ichigo stated. Uryu pulls out a picture, "this is a picture of a portrait done in 1897 in london" he states. The picture shows a young man in a black suit with steel blue eyes and black tied in short ponytail, "it looks like him but it could be his ancestor" tatsuki countered. Rukia picked up the picture and it seemed to call to her, "rukia...the marks on your neck are the mark of a vampire...he seeks to make you his eternal bride" uryu states. Ruia shakes her head, "why chose me...how can you say professor kiriyu is some vampire" she states. Uryu places another picture in front of her and its shows a young woman with black hair and a strand between her violet-blue eyes, "her name was hisana kuchiki and she was your great grandmother...as you can see..you resemble her" he explains. Each look at the picture then to rukia and see the resemblance, "ok explain...why do you have this?" ichigo asked.

Uryu cleared his throat, "I am a Quincy...our family has hunted vampires for centuries..in 1897..my great grandfather was called to help a friend...Dr Kurotsuchi...a few months prior to this...hisana's husband...byakuya was sent to transylvania to meet with a man interested in moving to london...months later a man calling himself vlad came to london...he courted hisana...despite being married to byakuya...my great grandfather was called after dr kurotsuchi's daughter died of blood loss...it was revealed that vlad was a vampire and not just any..but Vlad Dracula...byakuya escaped transylvania and with his help..they slew dracula but it seems dracula survived..changed his name and now stalks rukia" he explained. The group sat in silence as rukia quickly stood and walked to the window, "uryu if this true...what about orihime and rangiku" ichigo states. Uryu adjusted his glasses, "most likey they were turned into vampires...their souls are lost" he states and tatsuki suddenly grabs his collar, "Orihime is not dead" she hissed but ichigo grabbed her, "she's right...uryu i saw them tonight..at some bar...they were hugged up on some guy" he states. Uryu continues to talk as rukia looks out the window but see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her from a tree, "professor" she whisper but gasps seeing his face come into view with blood dripping down his mouth. Rukia suddenly faints as the window shatters and the wind howls. Ichigo rushes to her side and uryu looks out the window to see nothing. Uryu turns to rukia, "we need to take her to my father...we can better protect her there" he states.

XIXIXIXI

Mitsuomi watches from the roof as the group exits the apartment building, "So a quincy...again i must deal with those fools...i must claim her before the sun rises" he states, dropping off the building. Meanwhile uryu and the others arrive at the hospital and rukia is placed in a private room, "how is she" ichigo asked. Ryuken looks through a chart, "she is wavering..her blood calls to him" he stated and then he turned to ichigo and the others, "this fiend we face..has the strength of twenty men and the wisdom of centuries...but he can control the lesser being...bats...rats..wolves..he is cunning...uryu and i must prepare...all of you should rest...in the morning we will find his lair and vanquish him and his whores" he states. Tatsuki takes offense but ichigo stops her, shuuhei wraps an arm around isane who is shaking like a leaf. The groups starts to file out as ichgio kisses rukia's forehead, "i will be back in a few minutes" he whispers. Ichigo closes the door but does not notice a blue mist seeping through the large window. Rukia moans softly as the mist rolls over, "you found me...my love...i know now..i want to be with you forever" she whispers. The mist rolls over her more and more, "you do not know what you ask" voices asks. Rukia opens her eyes to see mitsuomi bare chested on top of her, "i do..curse my heart..i do" she whispers, as mitsuomi leaned down to kiss her warm lips. Mitsuomi suddenly pulls her up and places her hand on his chest but she feels no heartbeat, "there is no life within me" he stated. Rukia pulls away covering her mouth, "but you live...how can this be?" she whispers. Mitsuomi slowly turns away from her, "I am...Empty...Souless...the thing waking men fear...I am Vlad Dracula" he stated. Rukia gasps in shock but suddenly pounds on his back and slaps him as he turns to her, "You killed orihime and rangiku" she screamed. Mitsuomi held rukia as she continued to struggle, "Curse my heart..I love you...God forgive me..I do" she cried.

Ichigo walked back towards the room but found the door locked, "rukia..rukia open the door" he shouted but got no anwser. Ichigo dropped his cup and rushed off to find uryu and his dad. Rukia gazed up into into mitsuomi's blue eyes, "i want to be like you...take away all this suffering" she whispered. Mitsuomi caressed her cheeks, "to be like me..you must die and be reborn into this world of darkness and death" he states. Rukia moves his hair from his face, "I do not care" she whispers and mitsuomi runs his nose over her cheek. Mitsuomi takes her closer, "I will give you eternal life...eternal love...we will walk together forever" he whispers. Mitsuomi kisses her neck before biting down as rukia struggles but he quickly pulls away. Mitsuomi cuts his chest drawing blood, "rukia..drink and become one with me" he whispers and rukia complies. Mitsuomi hisses softly but his face becomes pained, "Noo...I can not condemn you to this living nightmare" he groaned, pushing her away. Rukia moans softly, "No..i want to be with you" she states but mitsuomi shakes his head, "you will be cursed...I love you too much to do that to you" he stated. However rukia pushes forward and continues to drink his blood as he groans and wraps his arms around her.

Suddenly the door kicks open as ichigo, uryu and ryuken rush in to find rukia kneeling in her bed with blood dripping from her mouth, "rukia!" ichigo shouts. Suddenly a grotesque batlike creature drops down as they back away but ryuken raises a silver cross, "Unholy monster!" he shouts. The creature roars setting the cross aflame, "I served the cross..Faithfully..i commanded nations...long before you were even born" it roared. Ryuken threw the burning cross, "you butchered your people...murdered hundreds" he shouted and the creature howled in anger, "I was betrayed...Look what..God has done to me!" it roared. Uryu threw holy water at the creature as ichigo grabbed rukia, "She is Mine!..." it roared, leaping out the window into the night. Ryuken and Uryu gave chase as tatsuki, shuuhei and isane rushed in. Rukia whimpered on the floor, "unclean..unclean..." she whispered, fainting. Isane gasped in shock and tatsuki was silent, "its true" shuuhei states. Ichigo walks to the window staring at the moon, "I will Kill you..Monster" he utters.

TO BE CONCLUDED

A/N...CH3 IS DONE...AS I SAID ABOVE..I MAY INCLUDE THE SEQUEL IN THIS BUT..I MAY CHANGE MY MIND IF I GET GOOD FEEDBACK...STAY TUNED FOR THE FINALE AND ITS TWIST...I HOPE YOU PAID ATTENTION..WINK..WINK...STAY FROSTY


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...CH4 IS HERE...A BIG THANK YOU TO VAMPIRELOVER FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT...THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS FOR THEIR SUPPORT...NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED

DISCLAIMER...I OWN ONLY OC

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

CH4

Rukia slowly opens her eyes to see a white ceiling, sitting up she saw ichigo asleep in a chair and tatsuki, isane and shuuhei in other chairs. The door opens alerting the others and they see rukia awake, "rukia..are you ok" ichigo asked. Rukia glared slightly, "why did you take me from him" she states and the others gasp. Ryuken walks over and grabs rukia by the jaw and opens her mouth to see fangs starting to form, "we have no time left...we need to kill dracula before nightfall or rukia is lost" he states. Rukia shakes free but ichigo grabs her, "rukia stop...stop" he pleaded and rukia gasped wide eyed as tears welled up, "ichigo...help me" she whispered. Uryu sat down next to her bed, "rukia..do you know where he is" he asked. Rukia wiped her tears and sniffled, "the mansion...the manison on the west end of campus" she replies. Ryuken removes his glasses and turns to the others, "this task we can not do alone...your friends immortal souls are at stake...will you help us" he states. Tatsuki stands, "if orihime is like you say...then she should be layed to rest" she states. Shuuhei glances at isane, "rangiku is our friend...well we're with you" he states and she nods timidly. Ichigo finally stood, "i swore to stop him and i will...rukia will not be like him" he stated and the group headed to prepare.

Meanwhile mitsuomi walked through his manison upstairs to his study with a bottle of chardony and his claymore. Mitsuomi opened the door to his study which held a chair like throne and a small table with a large bookcase, "wont be long now...i hope the girls have moved their coffins" he thought, sitting down. Mitsuomi poured a cup and rested his head on his hand as his thoughts wandered to the beginning.

_Flashback_

_Vlad lay bleeding on the church floor as the assassins close the door but through sheer will, vlad is alive. Vlad drags himself towards the altar, "I will have my Vengeance" he thought. Vlad gasped wide eyed seeing the image of his princess at the altar, "God has forsaken me...My people...havent i served them and this is my reward" he whispered. Vlad clenched his fist, "I renounce My Faith!...I Will Rise from my Death...with the powers of darkness to have my Vengeance!" he screamed. Blood started to emerge from the cracks of the floor as vlad crawled closer, "The blood is the life and it shall be mine" he hissed, licking up the blood. The lightning flashed as vlad drew his last breath but he would have his day._

Mitsuomi opens his eyes to see hanataro standing in the doorway, "hello hana...how are you today" he smiles. Hanataro walked over, "master...i saw people outside" he and mitsuomi shushed him, calling him over. Mitsuomi embraced the young boy, "i fear this may be my last order for you..." he cooed and whispered something in hanataro's ear. Hanataro bowed and closed the double door behind him as he left, "good boy" mitsuomi thought.

XIXIXIXI

Ichigo and the others stood in front of the manison as the sun beamed down, "they should be asleep but dracula can move during the day..we must be on guard" uryu stated. Rukia adjusted her sunglasses and hood, "i can hear him..he knows already" she thought. Ryuken gave them each a cross, "we will search the lower levels then move up..we must stay together" he stated. Ichigo glanced at rukia as they neared the door, "she is fading" he thought. Ryuken opened the door with a crossbow trained into the mansion, "its almost too inviting...no fear" tatsuki stated. Uryu adjusted his glasses, "ryuken..i found the basement entrance...tatsuki...ichigo...we'll look around here" he stated. Ryuken narrowed his eyes, "Fine follow me" he ordered. Isane glanced at shuuhei and followed him, "we'll stay here..guard the door" he stated. Rukia followed ryuken down the basement steps while ichigo and the others searched the first floor. Rukia walked silently behind ryuken, "do not fear..you will be saved...dracula must be stopped" he stated. Rukia sighed softly, "you seem to admire him..in a way" she asked and ryuken rubbed his forehead, "In life he was a great man and his mind powerful..all the reason to stop him" he stated. Ryuken and rukia reached the basement to find only two coffins, "careful" ryuken whispered, walking to one of the coffins. Rukia watched ryuken open the coffin to see rangiku asleep wearing a black night gown with her hands at her waist and blood on her lips. Ryuken placed his crossbow on the floor and reached in his bag for a silver stake. Ryuken raised the stake over rangiku's chest, then with his hammer and drove the stake home. Rangiku's eyes shot open as she screeched in agony but soon stopped, "may you rest in peace" ryuken whispered, pouring holy water. Rukia covered her mouth as ryuken walked over to the other coffin and found it empty.

Mitsuomi at the same time felt rangiku's death and lets out a soft snarl from his hiding place above isane and shuuhei. Isane walked around the house but started hearing whispering, "come to me" echoed. Isane continued to look around but saw no one but as she turned a corner, something grabbed her behind. Shuuhei heard the noise and ran to find her cross on the ground, "Isane...where are you!" he shouted but on only heard laughing. Meanwhile back with rukia while she stood quiet as ryuken poured holy water in the other coffin and said a pray, "rukia..come to me" a voice echoed. Rukia almost in a daze turned and started walking up the stairs. Ryuken turned to see her gone and quickly gave chase. At the same time ichigo, tatsuki and uryu arrived on the second floor, "ishida...can we save orihime...if we kill professor kiriyu" tatsuki asked. Uryu sighed sadly, "I'm sorry but no...she's feed on the living...she is like him now" he replies. Ichigo clutches the cross in his hand as uryu opens door after door, "uryu...will your dad..kill rukia...if she turns completely" he asks. Uryu stops in his tracks, "I dunno...ryuken is overzealous sometimes" he replies. Tatsuki opens a door to see a coffin in place of a bed, not saying a word walked inside. Tatsuki inched closer to the coffin and slowly opened it to see orihime's sleeping face, "Hime" tatsuki whispered. Orihime opened her eyes, "tatsuki-chan" she cooed, raising her hand. Tatsuki went to take her inviting hand but orihime lunged with inhuman speed and bit into tatsuki's neck. Tatsuki tried to fight her off but started moaning loudly in pleasure. Hearing the scream ichigo and uryu kicked open the door to see orihime feeding on tatsuki. Orihime slowly rose as tatsuki stopped moving, "kurosaki-kun..ishida-kun...you came" she cooed, licking her lips. Ichigo stood in complete shook as orihime slowly approached but uyru pulled his cross. Orihime hissed and turned to run but uryu fired his crossbow, striking her in the back. Orihime howled in pain and fell to the ground, "kurosaki-kun..ishida-kun..Why" she whimpered. Uryu walked over as orihime tried to pull the free but she hissed touching it, "its was dipped in holy water...I'm sorry" he stated. Ichigo watched uyru pull a machete from his satchel and sliced off orihime's head in one swing. The head rolled on the floor finally stopping to reveal a contorted face of pain, "Rest in peace..Orihime" uryu whispered. Uryu then walked to ichigo and handed him a stake, "we need to make sure...she has bitten tatsuki..she may turn" he stated. Ichigo stared at tatsuki, "she may be like rukia" he whispered and uryu shook his head, "no...she's dead...we can save her soul before she awakens...ichigo...this must be done" he states. Ichigo clutches the stake before walking over to tatsuki, holding the stake over her chest but he couldn't do it. However uryu took his hand and pushed the stake into her chest. Tatsuki lerched up hissing with gold eyes grabbing the stake but slumped over, "I'm sorry..Tatsuki" ichigo whispered. Ichigo staggered slightly but quickly dropped his knees vomiting on the floor, "how caan you be so calm" he gritted out. Uryu adjusted his glasses, "i'm a quincy..its our job..come..we need to find the others" he stated. Ichigo soon followed but stole one last glance of tatsuki and orihime's lifeless bodies.

XIXIXIXI

Ryuken reached the third floor of the mansion to find rukia standing in front of a double door, "she has led me to him" he thought. Rukia opened the door and slowly walked inside as ryuken followed but found the room empty, "rukia..where is dracula" he asked. Rukia glanced back but turned away, "you've been so honest with me doctor ishida" she states. Rukia turns back to him, "will you be truthful with me again" she whispers, walking closer. Ryuken drops his crossbow as he inches closer but does not notice someone behind. Rukia inches closer to him, "will you kill me like rangiku..drive a stake through my heart" she hissed, trying to bite him. Ryuken snaps from his daze in time to place his cross on her forehead. Rukia screams and drops to her knees. Ryuken suddenly felt a presence and turned to sword being driven into his abdomen, "Dra..dracula" he gritted. Mitsuomi flashed a fanged smirk, "you quinces are all the same...blah..blah..blah..unholy spawn..boo..boo...vampire" he mocked. Ryuken tried to pull free but mitsuomi pushed further, "You are Judged and found wanting...What say you Now...Quincy?!" mitsuomi hissed. Ryuken spat in mitsuomi's face, "You are nothing..you are madness..everything you touch..Dies" he hissed. Mitsuomi laughed in throat as he turned them and rammed the sword into the wall impaling ryuken, "do not fear..you will see heaven..quincy...i'll be sending your son soon enough" mitsuomi stated, bowing with one hand on his chest. Mitsuomi walked back inside as rukia stired, "aww...are you ok" he cooed, extending his hand. Rukia took the hand, "it wont be long...when its done..we'll feast" mitsuomi whispered, pointing. Rukia glanced to see Isane on the floor next to book case, her long white skirt slightly hiked up.

Meanwhile uyru and ichigo reached the third floor and encounter shuuhei, "Where is Isane?" ichigo asked. Shuuhei shook his head, "i dunno..i think he took her..i heard some shouting somewhere" he stated. Uryu fixed his glasses, "we need to kill dracula..we may find her with him" he stated, walking off. Shuuhei huffed following but as he left ichigo saw a gun tucked in his pants. The trio turned a corner and uryu gasped in shock seeing his father impaled on the wall, "Ryuken!" he shouted. Ichigo and shuuhei followed but found ryuken was already dead, "look on the floor" ichigo states. The three see a trail of blood leading to a door, "it ends now" uryu stated, kicking open the door. Mitsuomi sat in his chair with rukia resting her head on his left leg and him stroking her raven locks, "Told you she was mine...its seems the herd has thinned" he smirked. Rukia softly giggled as ichigo stared in disbelieve, "Why are you doing this?!" he shouted. Mitsuomi picked up his glass of wine, "Why?!...Because..I like to do it...I enjoy it...i am a hunter...a killer" he stated, sipping the wine. Mitsuomi placed the glass on the table, "how did feel to kill your best friend...and ex girlfriend" he stated and cleared his throat, "ichigo..why did you kill me...kurosaki-kun..kuosaki-kun..why" he mocked, in orihime and tatsuki's voices. Ichigo wanted to rush him but uryu stopped him, "quincy..what now...your monster is here..will kill it...you must...but are you a Man...a Dog..or a Fool" mitsuomi chuckled. Shuuhei pulled his gun from his jeans, "You fucking bastard..you kill rangiku...now you take Isane..where is she" he shouted. Mitsuomi chuckled airly, "she'll be mine too..well after i kill all of you" he stated, reaching for his glass. Shuuhei fire a shot shattering the glass, causing rukia to scamper away. Shuuhei emptied his entire clip into mitsuomi with the last going between his eyes and throwing his head back as he slumped back. Shuuhei started walk past the chair when he saw Isane but he stopped when laughing was heard. Ichigo gasped as mitsuomi stood with blood dripping down his face, "Foolish..i cant be kill like that" mitsuomi sneered. Uryu fires his crossbow but mitsuomi caught the arrow and cracked it. Mitsuomi rushed forward knocking uryu to the ground and shuuhei tried to reload but mitsuomi back handed him. Ichigo tried to use the stake but mitsuomi blocked with his arm and grabbed him by the throat.

Mitsuomi lifted ichigo off the ground, "so strawberry...tell me something...would you kill your darling rukia...like orihime and tatsuki...cut off her head...drive a stake through her heart...burn her body..scatter her ashes to the wind..or will you accept her deathly kiss and become immortal and love her forever" mitsuomi sneered. Ichigo struggled in mitsuomi's grip but he suddenly dropped him when something was drove into mitsuomi's back. Mitsuomi growled deep in his throat pulling the knife from his back and turned to see rukia standing behind him, "Leave him Alone" she hissed. Mitsuomi tossed the knife near isane and slowly stalked forward, his eye gold and full of anger, "i swore to give you everything" he hissed. Rukia fell on her rear but gasped in shock as mitsuomi howled in agony, "Ichigo" she whispered. Ichigo drove the silver stake thought mitsuomi's back and through his chest, causing to snarl and howl. Mitsuomi dropped to all fours as rukia rushed to ichigo, "you think its over" mitsuomi growled, turning and got to one knee. Mitsuomi grabbed the stake and slowly snarled pulling it out his chest but both ichigo and rukia gasped. When Isane grabs mitsuomi by the hair and slices him from ear to ear, "Monster" she whispered, backing away and dropping the knife. Mitsuomi clutched his throat as the blood flowed like a faucet and he fell to the ground. Mitsuomi reached for rukia but she backed away as the blood pooled, "may you find peace" she whispered. Mitsuomi gave one last lerch but fell face first as his black hair slowly faded and his body became more emaciated as he stopped moving. Uryu got to his feet as isane helped shuuhei to his, "its over...rukia are you alrite" uryu asked. Rukia touched her neck and found the marks gone, "i think so..his spell is gone" she whispered. Isane helped shuuhei over, "Isane were you bitten?" uryu asked, checking her neck and wrists. Isane shook slightly, "N..no...but i killed professor ki..kiriyu" she whispered but shuuhei hugged her, "its ok..shh..its ok" he soothes. Uryu turned to mitsuomi's body, "we need to behead him" he stated but stopped when ichigo grabbed his shoulder, "do you smell that?" he asked. Uryu looked around and saw smoke from the window, looking out he saw someone running and flames from below. Uryu turned back to them, "we need to leave the house is on fire" he stated. The group rushed out the room as they reached the second floor and found it on fire. Uryu looked around and found a balcony and a large sheet, "here tie it and we'll get out" he stated. Ichigo and shuuhei helped him tie the sheet and one by one they swung down.

The fire slowly started to engulfed the house as the sun sets, "the fire will burn him" uryu stated, sadly. Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder, "i'm sorry about your dad" he stated and uyru nodded. Shuuhei tapped ichigo shoulder, "i'm going to take isane home...she shaking like a leaf..." he stated. Rukia stared blankly at the fire, "are you ok?' ichigo asked wrapping an arm around her. Rujia sighed softly, "he was so sad...alone in this world...used by all" she stated. Uryu adjusted his glasses, "he will be at rest now...we should go" he stated. Ichigo and rukia took one last look as the mansion was consumed by fire and followed uryu. The sound sirens catch their attention as they head for home. Ichigo and rukia would eventually marry and have a child.

Detectives Kariya and Nieder arrive as the roof caves in, "damn..this warrant is now useless" yoshi states. Kariya reaches inside the car for his radio, "central we got a major fire at the west end of the seireitei university...send fire and rescue asap" he stated. Firefighters eventually get the fire out but find only ashes and no recognizable bodies but were missing one dalmation. Meanwhile Shuuhei helps Isane out of his truck but notices her shaking has stopped, "are you ok" he asked. Isane shyly nods, "i am feeling better" she whispered but she stopped and embraced him. Shuuhei arched an eyebrow, "this whole thing..its changed me...life is too short...i think..i'm ready to go all the way" isane stated. Shuuehi inwardly chuckled, "finally...i guess i owe the professor for doing his thing" he thought but didnt notice isane's eyes changes color. Isane tighthen her hug and with a soft growl, bites his neck. Shuuhei screams but can't break free but his movement slow as he slumps in her embrace. Isane drops shuuhei to the ground and licks her blood stained lips, "not bad...i knew you were the right choice...A+...my princess" a voice chuckled. Isane turned to see a figure draped in black and hooded coat but blue eyes were seen. The figure extended his gloved hand and Isane took it as the pair strolled into a suddenly appearing fog.

THE END...FOR NOW

A/N...SORRY IF IT IS SHORT...DID LIKE THE TWIST...YOU WILL FIND THE HINTS THROUGH OUT...QUESTION..WHEN DID VLAD ENSNARE ISANE?...WHO CAN TELL...I AM STILL DEBATING ON THE SEQUEL AS I SAID LAST CHAPTER...THANKS FOR READING...AS ALWAYS...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW...STAY FROSTY


	5. Chapter 5

INTERLUDE

A/N...THIS IS AN INTERLUDE FOR THE READERS...A QUICK HEADS UP...I HAVE DECIDED TO COMBINE..DEAD OF

OF NIGHT WITH ITS SEQUEL CALLED LOST IN THE NIGHT...IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK...THE STATUS

OF CHAPTER ONE IS IT WILL POSSIBLY BE UP WITHIN A WEEK TO TEN DAYS...MY WORK SCHEDULE IS HECTIC...AND ITS

HARD TO FIND TIME TO WRITE ESPECIALLY WITH MY OTHER FICS...SO BE PATIENCE AND STAY TUNED...LASTLY..I

WANNA SAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STUFF...PEACE OUT FOR NOW AND STAY FROSTY


	6. Lost in the Night

A/N...REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER...WELCOME TO LOST IN THE NIGHT...SO SIT BACK AND...AS ALWAYS...LIKE..REVIEW..AND FOLLOW

_Flashback_

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

LOST IN THE NIGHT

"Blood..."

"Fire..."

"Thats all i see..."

"My Daddy is Dead..My mommy screams my name.."

"Hisana!"

"Gold eyes stare at me.."

"Staring into my very Soul..."

"Blood drips from its mouth..."

* * *

Hisana Kurosaki shoots up in bed with a cold sweat, "that dream again...its been like this since my parents were killed in that fire" she thought. Hisana ran her slender fingers through her shoulder length black and orange streaked hair, "but there is more..those eyes" she thought, getting up. Hisana walked to the window and lets the sun in as she walks to her closet, "Hisana..time for breakfast" a voice shouts, outside her door. Hisana grabs her school uniform and walks to poke her head out the door, "Ok...be done in a minute" she shouts. Hisana walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth and gets dressed, "my hair is a mess" she thought, combing her unruly hair. Hisana resembled her mother with a slender frame but had her dad's height. Hisana stared at her reflection her violet-steel blue eyes slightly blood shot from the nightmare. Hisana undressed and slipped on her grey pleated skirt with a short sleeve button up white shirt. Hisana slipped on some calf length white socks and some brown loafer, then tied her red bow tie and then added her grey blazer with a white ribbon for her hair. Hisana walked downstair to the kitchen where her uncle was fixing breakfast, "good morning uncle uryu" she greeted. Uryu adjusted his glasses, "morning..did you sleep well?" he asked and hisana shook her head, "no..i had the dream again...but it had more this time...i saw eyes..gold eyes and teeth...like a vampire" she states. Uryu nearly drops his glass of coffee, "its was just a dream...think nothing of it" he assures.

Hisana finishes her breakfast and heads off to karakura university, "i cant believe a college has the same uniform I had in high school" she thought, reaching the bus stop. The cars cruise by as hisana waits for the bus but suddenly someone taps her shoulder. Hisana glances to see a chinese girl with two long braid with a similair outfit to her and she smiles, "hey..Lin..opps my bad soifon" she states. Soifon coyly smirks, "you can call me shaolin..hisana we are friends" she states and hisana hugs her friend, "wow you look bad...the dream again" soifon adds. The bus pulls to the stop and both climb on and take seats in the back, "yea...it was the same..but i saw someone this time" hisana whispers. Soifon texts her on her iphone, "hisana..maybe you should go see a doctor..these dreams you have are not natural...one you said you were raped by some king..another you're on some battlefield surrounded by people in spikes" she states. Hisana sighs softly, "uncle uryu says it my imagination..or the books i read" she replies. The bus stops in front of the college and the pair step off as the sun shines down, causing hisana to reach in her bag and slip on some sunglasses.

XIXIXIXI

Hisana walks through the campus to find a secluded spot for lunch, when her phone beeps and she smiles seeing the message. Hisana finds a spot under a big oak tree and starts texting the person, "how are today..my day is boring..." she wrote. A few minutes the phone beeped again, "boring day...no fun..waking up in the middle of the day is exhausting...studies going well" she read and texted back, "yea...going well...listen we have talked on twitter for months and we havent met...are sure you're not some perv" she typed. The phone beeped a few minutes later, "Lol...Lol...No...in fact..i'm closer than you think...give me a week..and we'll meet in person...ttyl gotta get a bite to drink" it read. Hisana softly laughed when soifon approached, "ohh...texting your lover" soifon quipped and hisana started blushing, "No...its the person on twitter...we may be finally able to meet...like that catfish show from years ago" she states. Hisana looks at her clock, "gotta get to class see you later Lin" she states, rushing off. Soifon watches hisana leaves when her phone rings, "hello...yes...she is still having the dreams...no...no...have you located him...I see...yes..i too believe its time they met...i will continue to montior her..goodbye" she states and walks off.

The school day soon draws tp close as hisana and soifon walk towards the bus stop but as they stand, a black lexus rx30 stops at the red light. Hisana notices the rear window is down and a person sits in the backseat but what caught her attention was the person wore a mask. White hair framed the mask and black paint surround the eye hole and another line run under the eye but dropped at 90 degree angle but what drew hisana in was a steel blue eye. Hisana was shook from her gazing by soifon as the car pulled off, "yo earth to hisana" she and hisana shook her head, "sorry space cadet moment" she smiled. The bus pulled up and the ride was quiet but as the bus stopped at an intersection, hisana saw the same lexus. Hisana then saw a person slowly walking towards the lexus and she recognized the mask, which now had a full view of. The right side matched but had a patch over the right eye, "its looks like darcia's mask from wolf's rain" hisana thought. The person walked with a black and sliver cane, wearing a black suit with black shirt and white tie but before she could get a better look, the bus pulled off. Soifon glanced back, "what were you looking at?" she asked and hisana slightly pouted, "some cosplayer...looked kinda cool...wish i had gotten a pic" she replies. The bus pulled up to their stop and the pair hopped off, "see ya later" soifon shouted, running off and hisana waved. Hisana walks towards home but her mind wanders, "that cosplayer was cool...i wonder how he got that mask" she thought. Hisana walks the steps of her house as the sunset, "i seem to perfer the night...i'm not sure why" she muses, opening the door. The house is quiet an dshe finds a note next to the phone, "been home late..dinner is in the oven...set to 300 for ten minutes" it reads. Hisana walks upstairs, takes a shower but decides on a quick nap and her mind wanders again.

_Flashback_

_A young woman with silver hair lays dead in front of an altar, blood drips from her mouth and her green gown is soaking wet. The doors suddenly open and a man with long black hair and in full armor rushes in, priests and others bow as he passes. The man drops to his knees in tears as he clutches her body, "My prince...it was the enemy...the turks" a priest states. The prince sees a note near her body, "My prince is dead...All is lost without him...may god unite us in heavenly bliss" it read. The prince clutched the note as he softly sobbed, "She took her own life..her soul is damned" stated one man. The prince in a rage, quickly pulled his black claymore and decapitated the man's head. Several of the people gasped in fear as the prince rushed out of the church with his sword dripping blood and screams soon filled the air._

Hisana opened her eyes but found she was crying, "another one...why am i having these dreams...who was that prince..his eyes were so blue" she thought.

XIXIXIXI

The sounds of sex fillled a lavish bedroom as two women scissor on a large bed, both moan loudly as their womanhoods rub and grind each other. One girl has long seafoam green hair with porcelain skin and the other has mocha skin with long purple hair. Another woman with long black hair watches with her nude form on display with a light green robe hanging off her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes watch in anticipation. The young man with electric blue hair sits on the other end of the room, stroking his member with a smirk on his face and a panther like hunger. The purple haired girl repostioned herself with her face in the wet crotch of her partner as she threw her head back. The pair watching finally stood and walked to the bed but the moaning girl didnt notice their eyes change, nor the girl between her legs. The girl screamed in ecstacy as the girl between her legs bites her inner thigh. The blue hair takes a wrist and lays in and the other woman latched onto her neck. The girl started to struggle throwing her hand in the air but soon stopped as the bedroom door opened, to reveal soifon. Soifon watched the three sit up with blood dripping from their mouths, "I'm...home..Mistress...Nee-san...Nii-san" she stated. The blue hair smirked as he licked his lips, "Sup..Lin" he states. The girl with purple hair turns on her side and stretches like a cat, "how was school...anyone worth a run" she smirked. The mistress stood and closed her robe, "welcome home dear" she stated, with a serene smile. Soifon blushed softly, "it was good...did you find him" she asked.

The mistress walked to the dresser and wiped her chin, then poured a glass of wine, "I did...he lives in this town..its seems he couldnt stay away from her...even after what happened twenty years ago" she states. The blue hair scoffed with a snicker but the purple hair punched him, "dont laugh..grimmjow...he is the reason for your immortality" she states. Grimmjow crossed his arms, "So..yoruichi..he who's name should be spoken in reverent tones or terrifed whispers was beaten...due to his obsession...same as 520 years ago...120 years ago and 20 years" he states. The mistress glares at grimmjow and he quickly shuts up, "grimmjow..yoruichi..please dispose of the body" she orders. Grimmjow hoists the dead girl on his shoulder and yoruichi follows behind him as soifon looks on. The mistress soon embraces soifon, "do not worry...hisana will not be harmed in anyway" she assures, kissing soifon's forehead. Soifon blushes again and rushes off to her room, "such a good girl" the mistress thought. The mistress opens the balcony door and strolls out with her wine glass in hand. The wind blows her midnight black hair, "Soon my dark prince..We will meet again..as we did that winter night" she muses, staring at the full moon.

_Flashback_

_A lone oil lamp burns in a castle on a dreary winter night, "four agonizing years..i have been here..my beauty has faded...servants whisper...unholy...vile..." writes a woman in her journal. The woman has long greying black hair, her skin is blemished and no longer pure. The woman closes her journal and places her quill pen on top, standing up the woman dusts off her faded nightgown and stares in a full length mirror. Unbeknownst to her something or someone is watching, a black bat sits on the perch of the window. Suddenly the window thrusts open with howling wind and snow, blowing out the lamp. The woman rushes to close the window but does not notice the bat flying in. The woman shivers and reaches to light the fireplace and warm herself, "Such a shame...one of your station reduced to this" a voice mused. The woman looked and saw no one but when she went to light the lamp, a man sat staring. The man wore black breeches with calf length boots. A loose fitting white linen shirt and black vest and black overcoat. A capotain or flat topped hat on his head with long black hair framed his handsome face and haunting steel blue eyes, "how did you get in here?" the woman hissed. The man chuckled airly, "i travel to and fro seeking whom i may devour" he smiles and the woman's ocean blue eyes narrow, " are you the devil" she questioned. The man suddenly stands but quickly appaers behind her, "No...i am your savior...your reputation precedes you milady...its has garnered my attention and drew me to you" he whispers. The man grabs her from behind and edges her in front of the mirror, "your beauty was once breathtaking...now you are a vile creature..a mocking visage of your former self" he stated, tapping the mirror. The mirror flickered and the woman gasped seeing her former beauty, "my god...can you give me my beauty back" she asked._

_The man laughed in his throat, moving her hair from her neck and softly kissing it, "that and more..all you must do is say...Yes" he whispered. The woman shivered at his cold touch, "Yes..set me free" she gasped in wanting. The man titled his head back as his eyes shifted from blue to gold and opened his mouth to reveal fangs. The woman screams as the man bites into her neck and struggles to free herself but the man's grip is inhuman. The man drops her to the floor and unbuttons his left wrist cuff on his coat and rolled up his sleeve, slicing his wrist and lets a few drops of blood drip on her lips, "Drink" he coos. The woman quickly grips the wrist and greedily drinks the flowing blood. The man hisses in delight and quickly pulls his hand away as the woman convulses on the floor. The woman writhed on the floor as her skin becomes pale and unblemished, her hair returns to a healthy black. The man watches with smirk on his face as the woman sits up and opens her eyes to reveal golden orbs, "i want more" she gasps. The door suddenly opens as her man servant enters, "Milady are you well" he asks but the woman lunges at him and bites him. The servant screams but it is in vain as the woman stands, her mouth and cheeks covered in blood as she runs into the hall. Soon the hall fills with screams as the mystery man strolls the hall finding body after body, "body...body..everywhere...not a drop to drink" he thought. The man follows the trail and finds the woman on top of her servant. The man sighs softly, "you truly live up to you name..milady" he states. The woman stands covered in blood, "it seems...i will need to teach you to feed properly" he states, slipping off his overcoat and drapping it on her shoulders. The man lights a torch and sets the draps aflame as he leads her outside, knocking over lamps as they leave. The pair reach the outside as a carriage pulls up, "who are you" she asks and the man grins, "Vlad...Vlad Dracula" he grins climbing inside._

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS DONE...I DECIDED TO ADD SOME MORE CONENT TO GIVE A PREVIEW OF THE IDENTITY OF THE MISTRESS...IF YOU HAVE GUESSED..PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL...PLEASE DONT HATE ME BECAUSE I KILLED OFF RUKIA AND ICHIGO OR THE LENGTH...THERE IS CAUSE FOR IT...CH2..WILL ANWSER THE QUESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE...WHO IS THE MASKED MAN?...WHAT IS THE CONNECTION...WHAT DO HISANA'S DREAMS MEAN?...ALL THIS AND MORE IN CH2 OF LOST IN THE NIGHT...AS ALWAYS..REVIEW..FOLLOW AND FAVE...STAY FROSTY


End file.
